Of Kings and Queens
by Touga of the Wind
Summary: "You thought you could win,little girl," his dark smile widened at the thought," how pathetic." A story about Kings who had their beliefs and a girl who proved everyone wrong. Rated for swearing,volience and some suggested scenes.
1. Prolouge

Hey everyone,this is my first multichapter stary so show me some love. Anyway I hope you'll enjoy this.

I do not own anything accept for a laptop and a wild imagination

P R O L O U G E 

Sakura

My name is Sakura. I live in Konoha, a world unlike any other; where the impossible is real and the unreal is possible. Where mythical creatures that were once to believe didn't exist do, but all is not bright in the land of Konoha; we are at war with the mythical creatures.

Hundreds of years ago, their kind came out of hiding. At first, humans accepted them and welcomed them with open arms.

But that was before we knew what they were: monsters.

They couldn't survive in our world, a place for the living, for they weren't alive. So they killed for blood, starting the battle for our lives.

Their king terrorized our people, burned our cities and destroyed families. After years of war and heavy losses on our side, our leaders had no other choice but to submit defeat.

It had been seven hundred years later and even though there was no real war, we still battled. Humans weren't considered as individuals anymore, but as cattle and property of theirs. We were enslaved, killed, and treated like nothing.

That was before the king died of unknown causes.

It was said to be an "accident", but had their doubts. After the king died, his son became the successor of the crown and a treaty was signed between humans and his kind.

That was four hundred years ago.

Now humans are considered somewhat of an equal, but there's a law.

Every night, after the sun sinks into the horizon, their kind can go to our towns and prey on the people who are out after curfew; and every year, one girl is chosen to be a sacrifice for the king.

This is where our story begins.

...

So that's the end of the Prolouge .I'll finish the real first chapter soon, so bear with me. I promise the next ne will be longer


	2. The Beginning

Alright this is my second chapter, well first really for the story. Critics on how to makes this story better is welcome, flames are not however. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

I don't own anything except for a laptop and my wild imagination.

C h a p t e r O n e :

T h e B e g i n n i n g

I was born from a high class of human nobles who rarely existed in this world. My mother was a very beautiful woman who had the most enchanting blue eyes that sparkled like sapphire when she smiled. She was like a breath of life and illuminated everything she touched.

My father was of equal grace as well with his deep red colored hair and brooding emerald eyes that only lit up when he saw my mother or me.

My parents were married secretly and I was kept hidden from public's eyes. My father was a warrior, if people or demons found out about me and my mother, we would be targeted. My father had no loyalty to any particular group because of this.

Except one.

They were called the Princes of Konoha. Eight in total, these men were the most powerful in the kingdom, and among them there is one who exceeded the rest: The King. As you may already know, these men are the monsters who overtook the kingdom and my father calls them _friends_. I have only met these men once, when I was still very young.

There was a ball that was held every year to celebrate their victory over the humans. It is there that I encountered those men. I went with my father and my mother arrived separate from us. My father helped me out of our black carriage and I remember gawking at the sight of the magnificent castle. It protruded out of the ground, standing proud and erect for all to see. It seemed to reach the heavens.

"Come Sakura," my father said softly, his hand reaching out for me.

I grabbed his hand and followed him up the steps. As we walked, demons passed us; they were clothed in extravagant clothes and decorated in dazzling jewelry that sparkled like the stars in the dark night.

A woman with light blue hair and pointed ears turned to me and smiled; her blacked out eyes gleaming.

I squeezed his hand slightly. Something about these creatures unnerved me. My father titled his head towards the lady politely and continued walking. Sensing my unease, my father shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"There's nothing to be afraid about Sakura, these beings are friendly; If you are polite and respect them, they won't harm you. Not while I'm here beside you," he reassured me.

I nodded but kept silent.

As I walked I came across the gates. It was just as beautiful as it was impenetrable. They were carved with white marble and onyx; the statues were intricate and complex on the large pillars. Above the entrance, there was a saying in gold inlay. It was written in the creatures' tongue.

"Fa-Kyou, what does the words say," I asked curiously, covering up my mistake.

My father smiled slightly and spoke, "It says, 'Alone we fall. Together we stand strong.' It's an old saying that the King uses."

"Why does he use this?" My eyes stared at him as he replied.

"The King believes in a unified world where there's no conflict, a perfect equilibrium. But it only extends to his kind," he said while gazing at the words," It's the only thing I disagree with him about."

"Oh." I didn't think of anything else to say so I kept my mouth shut. We continued walking in silence.

As my eyes wandered curiously at each being, my gaze fell upon a peculiar sight. In the distance, there was a boy with pale skin and dark hair descending into the dark woods. The boy must have sensed being watched because he stopped and snapped his head my way.

I jumped and I could have sworn I saw him smirk at my reaction. My father felt me startled and turned to me, his eyes filled with concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently, but I could hear that tone underneath: _don't draw attention._

I shook my head and said it was nothing, but my eyes never left that boy's figure. My father followed my gaze slowly, but by that time, the boy completely vanished into the dense foliage.

We hurried up some steps and entered the large grand hall. It was lavishing with its priceless paintings and marble floors. The hall seemed to go on forever, but soon we arrived into the ballroom.

It was astonishing to see such a sight. There was a grand, sweeping staircase that had the largest windows I've ever seen. There many couples dancing elegantly, there feet seemed to not touch the floor; it was like a scene from a fairytale.

My father let go of my hand when we entered the hall, and was in deep conversation with a man with green skin and gangly limbs. I got bored so I immediately went to the windows to get a better view of the whole ballroom. I gazed out and was in awe in my childish delight. There were chandeliers hanging from the vaulted ceilings that sparkled in the light.

There were all kinds of creatures: Tall and regal, elegant and intimidating, and winged and ethereal. I smiled at the sight, but I caught sight of my mother in the crowd dancing rather intimately with a man with silver hair and dark eyes that was totally _not_ my father.

My head automatically snapped to my father and gawked.

There was my father, who in equal was having a _very_ interesting conversation with a woman with blond hair and a how should I put this, a very _developed_ chest. I gaped at my parents in horror.

'_There married! There not supposed to do this! It's wrong in so many ways.' _I screamed in my head. My hands fisted in my hair as I mentally fought myself, trying to comprehend this weird situation.

"Are you alright?" A silky voice said behind me.

Hair on the back of my neck prickled and I immediately stiffened. I slowly turned my head and dropped my hands to be at my sides. My eyes trailed upward to the figure's face and I couldn't hold back my gasp.

It was him.

His onyx eyes stared calculating at me, as if trying to see how much I was worth.

"Are you alright," wow what a nice-" or are you just too ignorant to understand such a simple question?"

'_What a jerk! Kick his ass. Chea!' _For once I couldn't have agreed more. My hand fisted at my sides and I gritted my teeth.

'_Don'tdrawattentiondon'tdrawattentiondon'tdrawattentiondonit_-'

"What an incompetent human."

My fist connected with his jaw. The boy tripped and rolled down the stairs. I was immediately at his side and before he could fight back I grabbed the front of his silky white shirt and snarled.

"Listen you brat," I sneered, pulling him closer to my face," just because you're a demon, doesn't mean I can't kick your ass."

The boy merely smirked. What audacity.

"Baka."

That's it.

I raised my fist, but a cold hand prevented my blow to connect to that jerk's smug face.I whirled around, fury evident my emerald eyes.

"Hey-"words died in my throat as I looked upon the very being that everyone feared.

A Prince. Though I never met him, the only reason I could identify him was because of that ring and those black nails. Every Prince had them.

"Enough," the one that held my tiny fist said with a soft voice, but it was commanding and…scary. I stared at the man, his stature was intimidating. He had long ink black hair and the most horrifying yet beautiful eyes I ever saw.

Sharigan eyes.

I gulped and I could feel the boy smirk behind me. The boy yanked his shirt from my grasp and strode in front of me, smoothing out wrinkles and stood by the Prince.

"Looks like you're scared stiff, I wouldn't blame you," he said smugly. My gaze turned to him and narrowed my eyes at his figure.

"That's enough Sasuke," the Prince said, his voice leaving no room for arguments.

"Hn." The man turned his attention to me, his crimson eyes staring familiarly at me.

'_At least I know where that boy gets it from'_ I thought humorlessly.

"I have not seen you before, child. Who did you arrive with," he questioned, no, _stated_.

I keep my mouth shut, and decided to glare at him.

He smirked.

"Not answering, huh. Very well, if you're not going to tell me willingly, then I just have to force it out of you." With that his Sharigan eyes' tomoes spin rapidly.

With a snarl, I clenched my fists and narrowed my eyes challenging.

'_Bring it on! Chea!' _

…_.._…

So that's it for chapter two. I'll update as soon as I can. Reviews will speed up the process tremendously, so…. Review~


	3. Of Angels and Demons

Hey people! *avoids pointed flying objects* I just wanted to say I'm sorry I couldn't update. Please don't kill me! Anyways, the reasoon was that my laptop was confiscated and I was secretly typing other things but I was cuaght! So, I did the time for that and now I'm back and sme-what okay! I just want to tell you I dn't likr this chapter, but oh well, what can one do when you don't have any inspiration?

Anyways...enjoy!

WARNING!:The second half changes to third-person and I will be doing this throughout the story. But not as much okay? Okay, so you are warned

Do you think I would be writing this if I owned Naruto?

* * *

><p>"Evil is the shadow of angel. Just as there are angels of light, support, guidance, healing and defense, so we have experiences of shadow angels and demons."<p>

-Unknown

* * *

><p>A hand wrapped covered my eyes suddenly, blocking my vision. It was cold and smooth, and smelled faintly of clay.<p>

"Don't you think you're being too harsh on the poor child,yeah ," the man asked, a hint of humor in his voice. His voice sounding of that of a teenager and had a weird accent. '_Maybe from Suna, no that's not it…it's somewhere from the north..hmm….'_ I pondered.

Then I felt something licking my cheek. I nearly screamed and scrambled to get away, but when I tried to free myself the person's grip only grew tighter, locking me in place.

"I wouldn't do that, yeah. I won't hurt you, but keep squirming, I'll bite you and not with the mouth on my face," he whispered lowly in my ear and I stilled instantly "The girl came with Master Haruno, I saw them entering together."

"She did not say such."

"Like I would tell you," I mumbled angrily. The nerve of that man, he threatened _me_ and he expected me to tell him anything. I scoffed at the thought.

"I suggest you hold your tongue girl, or it will be removed," Itachi said coldly, sending a chill up my spin. How dare he, just because he was a Prince doesn't mean he could go around and threaten people because they actually have a backbone to stand up to him. And to further my anger, the man was related to the brat that started all of this mess.

'_Guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,'_ I thought sardonically. Maybe it was my lack of fear, maybe it was my anger that got the best of me, or maybe I really had death wish that caused me to spill those out of mouth.

"I suggest you get that pole out of you're a-"A hand shot out to cover my mouth, cutting me off from my tirade.

"You have a dirty mouth for being so young, but I think it's best if you stop talking if you want to reach puberty, yeah." His voice was filled with mirth and his body was shaking from suppressed laughter," The bastard's temper is one to be reckoned with."

"Deidara, get the girl out of my sight before I kill the brat." His voice was artic and could probably freeze hell over with the look he was probably giving me.

"Oi! I'm not your fucking lapdog Uchiha, this brat is your problem, yeah," Deidara protested. With that the boy took his hands away and pushed me towards the demon that wanted to kill me. "You take the little human."

I spun around to face Deidara, exasperation written on my childish face, his cerulean eye gleaming in the light, not a hint of guilt showing on his tan face.

"Hn. Very well then." I heard a flurry of movements behind me.

I looked at Deidara with confusion. "Wha-"

Then the world turned black.

It's cold. That's my first thought as I woke up with a pounding headache that threatened to tear my brain apart.

"Where am I?" I wondered.

Then it all came back to me. The brat. Itachi. Sharigan. Deidara. Then…nothing. What _happened_? My brain tried to come up with a solution but the headache magnifies to the point where I couldn't even string words properly.

What did he _do_ to me?

I clutched my head in my lap, whimpering from the pain. "Itai," I muttered pathectically.

A gust of cold winter enveloped my small frame, causing me to shiver. A couple of minutes later, I feel something icy hit my arm, and then proceeded to melt. I looked up at the darkened sky in dismay: snow. I had to get up and move; I couldn't stay here. Find shelter. Stay warm. I knew I was in some type of forest from the trees all around me, but I had no idea _where_. I took in a shuddering breath and slowly stood up, fighting the overwhelming dizziness. _'Damn him._' Black spots danced across my vision as I made my way through the forest, branches catching my pink hair and dress, scratching my cheeks along the way.

The snow was coming in sheets now, getting heavier with each minute that passed.

'_Damn him. Damn him!'_ I thought venomously. I'm going to kill the Uchiha-no-_both_ of the jerks.

I walk for what seemed hours until my body started jerking from exhaustion. My breath was becoming labored and I struggled to stay conscious. Pain shot through my head, spiking uncontrollably, stealing my breath away. Tears slid down my cheeks, leaving a cold trail behind them. Another spike. I clutched my head feebly. Another. I slumped to the ground, panting from the feeling. I put my head down on the frozen ground, eyes blinking sluggishly. It felt good. The cold felt good, numbing my body. A sinister voice was whispering me to sleep, that I needed my strength, just fall asleep and there wouldn't be any pain. No more pain was good, yes, and I do feel tired. Sleeping could not hurt. A part of me told me that if I closed my eyes that I'll fall asleep forever and that's bad. But I'm tired so I don't listen to her. My eyes were sliding down when I saw a shadowy figure coming my way. I caught sight of red hair. I nearly cried out of happiness from the familiar color.

Father.

"You are a long ways from home little girl, how did you get here?" His voice was rich and velvety, lulling me further into sleep. No, not father; someone different.

He looked like an-"Angel," I mumbled before darkness overtook me again.

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Angel," he heard the young girl say before she fell unconscious.<p>

He stared at her for a moment contemplating whether to leave her to the elements or not. Then sighed heavily and grabbed her off the forest's floor, carrying her bridal-style. The human child was freezing to the touch, but it hardly discomforted him, being that his own skin was just as cold and pulled her closer to his cloak. Her skin was pale white, contrasting against her pink hair. His eyes lingered on her head in disbelief. Her hair was pink. He has seen different hair color under the rainbow but _pink_, and on a _human_. How intriguing.

He sighed in resignation when he felt the young girl shiver and sought warmth from his clothes. How does he get into these situations? It is bad enough that the blond idiot that he calls his best friend always wanting to cause problems whether from having an affair with the prime minister's daughter of Kimi or just blowing up human villages for fun. He swears that boy is going to be the death of him and now, he picked up a new problem.

He should not have left. Yes, he shouldn't have, but Sasori had little patience when dealing with crowds, so when the ball reached into the witching hours, he was ready to murder the next person that dared to strike up a conversation with him. So he left. He was strolling through the forest that surrounds the castle to get of fresh air before going back to that blasted party when he came across the tiny human, lying in the snow.

He glanced down at her delicate face. "An angel, huh? How ironic."

He flitted through the forest and arrived shortly to the back entrance that only he knew of and took his arm from under the girl's legs and shifting her so she rested on his hip before putting his hand on the cool, rocky surface.

"_Hiraite_." He voiced adding a pulse of his energy. The stone groaned and started to outline as a door before opening for him.

Sasori made his way through the corridor, gliding with grace that only his kind possessed and turned quickly to the right. The human child shivered again and tightened her hold on his cloak, moaning in pain. His amber eyes narrowed at the sound. He quickened his pace and exited the corridor to enter a long hallway that lead to his private quarters only to stop short when he spotted Deidara.

The idiot was all making out with a woman with blue hair and a paper flower in her hair. Konan. Damn. The boy does not understand what the term off-limits implies.

"Deidara," he called, irritation leaking from his voice.

The blond disentangled his body from the woman and stared dizzyingly at the red-haired man, a grin breaking across his face, long blond hair swaying from behind him.

" 'Sori! Lookie Koko-chan, it's 'Sori! Hey, hey, a-all hail 'Sori, the king! " he exclaimed with a slur in his voice, his hands were still under her dress, roaming.

The fool was drunk. Shit.

"Deidara, unhand her." The blond pouted. "Aw, but why? I'm enjoying it, she's enjoying it, right Koko-chan," Deidara proceeded to grab her chin and move her head up and down in agreement.

"She is mated to Pein. He will kill you." He replied simply, his patience was wearing thin with the young man before him. It seems that no matter how many times Pein threatens his life, he does not understand. Sasori turns his gaze to the blue-haired woman.

He fixed her a glare. "Konan, leave." She nodded, not wanting to get his wrath and quickly left. Deidara protested but quickly was silenced when Sasori shot him a glare that sent Deidara out of his druken stupor.

"You know very well Deidara, that it is against the laws to have _any_ sexual relations to a mated demon," he said sternly, his mouth formed a frown when the boy rolled his eyes. He may be a Prince but he was still a fool and Sasori of the Red Sand does not take lightly to fools.

"It is not laughing matter, boy. And if you continue to pursue her or any mated demon what-so-ever, I will kill you _myself_." His was voice dripping with venom and promise. As king, Sasori must enforce the law and not be predjudice and just because he was his companion does not mean this will be taken lightly . Deidara gulped and nodded his head dumbly.

No one stood up against the King if he wanted to live.

Deidara looked at his face with fear until he landed on the thing he was carrying in his arms.

It was that girl from the party earlier.

Deidara gasped, which did not go unnoticed by Sasori, who in return, narrowed his eyes in challenge.

"Is something the matter, Deidara?" He asked, but the undertone suggested not to question the already provoked demon.

"No-nothing, yeah," he replied quickly, "I'll just g-go back to the ball now. See you around my liege." With that the blond left.

'How did he come across the girl?' Deidara pondered. He remembered asking the dark-haired prodigy where he took the small human.

"_Why, are you worried that I killed her?" he replied sarcastically._

"_Yes! The girl was there right in front of you the first minute and was gone the next! What the hell did you do, yeah?" Deidara asked, his voice rising in panic. It would be bad if the king found out that Itachi off-ed one of the guests and Deidara did not do anything to stop him._

"_I merely transported the brat out of the castle, she should be fine."_

"_Transpo-"he sputtered,"TRANSPORTED! That shit causes major side affects to humans! She could have died by just doing that to her! Where the hell did you send her, yeah?" His outburst was causing attention from near-by guests. Itachi narrowed his red eyes threatening at the boy, telling him silently to shut up._

"_I do not know. I have no control over where the human lands." Itachi said icily," and now, I will ask you to drop this discussion, brat."_

_Deidara gaped at the man. The damn Uchiha always rubbed him the wrong way after the bastard beat his ass with that fucking Sharigan of his and now he was just adding fuel to his hate for him more. He will never forgive him, but Deidara doesn't want to die today, so he drops the topic and glares at the irate demon before him._

"_I understand."_

So the little human survived. That's good. He didn't want her death hanging over his head, and he likes to sleep soundly without tossing and turning because of regret. Then it hits him. The human was alive. Which means that if she's alive, Sasori is going to ask her questions, which means she's going to tell him how she got there, which means the Uchiha is going to have his ass handed to him when Sasori gets ahold of him.

Deidara grinned at the thought, forgetting his involvement in this predicament. Serves the bastard right. He would get to see the Uchiha heir finally get knocked down from his high-horse. Deidara practically squealed in glee from the image of Itachi on the ground, a bloody pulp of a being, begging for mercy. Maybe he could get that guy named Sai to paint a picture of the scene. Hmm…yes that would look lovely above his fireplace. With that thought in mind the blond entered the ballroom and made his ways towards a group of women, whistling a jovial tune.

After all, Karma's a bitch.

* * *

><p>And that' it right now. Sorry for the cliffhanger. I wonder what would happens next? I have no idea, seriously. Oh well, just have to improvise!<p>

Reviews=motivation for lazy writer=actual writing from lazy writer=faster updates=reviews


	4. Of Dreams and Fears

Hey guys, I sooooo sorry for not updating sooner. I'm not going to give you a crappy excuse, I'll just admit it: I was lazy. There, plain and simple. Anyways, this chapter didn't exactly come out the way I would like it but that's okay. I didn't do this before, but I want to THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! They motivate me!

Anyway, enjoy the read. I hope you like it as much as I do.

I don't own anything.

* * *

><p>"Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams?"<p>

-Alfred Lord Tennyson

* * *

><p><em>I was running like there was so tomorrow, through thick snow and blistering winds. It was freezing, but I didn't care, all I knew was that I had to get away. Looking behind me, all I could see was the black darkness that consumed everything. It was coming after me. Everywhere I turned, it became harder and harder for me to breathe, something was holding me back from reaching the light. In this world of black and white, I could either escape from the darkness or be engulfed by it.<em>

_But then he was there, standing alone. The darkness seemed to only circle around him, never quite touching his figure._

_I have seen that red hair before. But something was different. Something was off about this picture. I slowly made my way towards him when suddenly I was thrust into a new scene. _

_A bedchamber appeared through the dark fog._

_I wandered towards the only figure; my eyes widened when I caught sight of the red head. _

_He was just a young boy, no older than me at least. The redhead had his head down, body slumped. He looked so sad, and so lonely. The thought made my heart ache. I carefully made my way towards him and sat next to his side, resting my hand on his shoulder. He turned his gaze towards me, tears glistening at the corner of his eyes. _

_I tilted my head. "Why are you crying?"_

_"She's gone." _

_"Who?"_

_"My mother."_

_He started to cry. I quickly wrapped my small arms around his shoulders, rubbing my hands across his back to soothe him. He wrapped his arms around me, and brought me into a tight hug. He started to sob into my chest, everything pouring out of him like a waterfall. He laid his head on my shoulder, his frail body shaking from the force of the sobs wracking from him._

_"It's okay, it's okay," I cooed._

_He lifted up his head and looked at me with a pair of watery brown pink eyes. I gave him a comforting smile and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He started to calm down bit by bit until he pulled away from me._

_"What's your name," he questioned. _

_"Sakura," I said with a smile, "what's yours?"_

_His eyes turned into two crimson pools. _

"_Sasori."_

_He smiled then, fangs flashing._

_My body froze._

I jolted awake with a start, breath labored and ragged. I clenched my chest in order to soothe my heart's erratic beating. My other hand clenched around the silk sheets-

'_Sheets?'_

I did a quick scan, checking my surroundings. I was in a room. Last time I checked, I was dying from hypothermia in the some part of the woods. I didn't notice before, since I preoccupied trying to calm myself from that nightmare, or was it a dream? I have no idea, but all I know is that I'm in a strange room, in a strange place and I don't know how to get out of this situation. I immediately got out of the bed-only to be hit with a wave of light-headiness. The world was spinning and I immediately fell off-balanced.

I felt a hand grab my elbow to steady myself and put me back upright on my feet again. My body tensed up from the unknown hand holding onto me. I was too scared to look back. I felt the body behind me shift then warm breath tickling the shell of my ear.

"You shouldn't have moved so fast," the voice said in a bored tenor," you'll faint again."

Well, whoever was behind me was definitely male.

"Are you too scared to see what lies behind you, girl?" There was a hint of mirth in his tone, causing me to get irked at his jab at my fear of him.

"No," I said defiantly and turned around to face him to prove me point. "You're much younger than I expected."

'_A lot more handsome too'_ I added silently in my mind. He looked like a teenager, with his short black hair and black ink eyes, but you could never tell with his kind. They could look like a ten year-old but in actuality, could be well over two hundred years old.

"My name is Shisou Uchiha-"

"Uchiha," I said in alarm, backing away from instantly. My guard was up as I looked at him suspiciously. "Did Itachi send you here to finish me off?"

"Itachi? My cousin?" He questioned.

"So you're related to the incarnate of evil, I see."

"What are you talking about?" He asked me. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion," strange kid," he muttered.

"I heard that."

He smirked before shaking his head in exasperation," I don't know how you know my cousin, frankly, I don't want to know, but I'm not here because of…whatever you think I here for."

I frowned at his comment, but let him continue. "I'm only here because his Highness asked me to check on your health. You took quite a beating kid; let me tell you, it was _not_ easy to heal you. You were jacked up pretty badly, but with me as your Healer, you're perfectly fine now. No need to thank me," he finished with a prideful smirk on his perfect face.

I let his information sink in before I asked him where exactly am I. My eyes scanned his youthful features for any fallacy, but when I found none, I gave the young man a small smile of gratitude. He gave me a toothy grin and wrapped an arm around my tiny shoulders.

"You're in the King's private chambers. He wanted to be here when you woke up, but had to deal with some…pressing matters at the moment." He muttered something then that I could only make out '_blond idiot'…'always in trouble'…'womanizer.'_

I gave him a questionable look, but he merely patted my head. "I'll inform him that you have risen. Stay right here, I'll be back."

I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile .With that, the Uchiha glided towards the entrance of the room and left me. I waited a few moments to make sure he was actually gone until I made a mad dash to the door. I had to get out of here. I stealthily made my way down the corridors, when it hit me.

I have no idea where to go, let alone how to get out of this place.

I have to admit, I panicked, which made me lose all my sensibility. I started running through the hallways randomly, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible when I heard a voices coming down the hall.

"Hey, did you hear? That blond joker got caught with Konan again."

"That's hardly anything new. I just saw him get scolded by His Highness last night."

"Yeah, but the guy who caught them in the act this time was _Pein_."

One of the demons made a surprise sound before other one telling the story continued.

"You should have seen it. There was so much blood_. _And the best par- hey, do you smell that?"

"Smell what?"

"It smells like…"

There was pause.

I held my breath.

"_Human._"

My heart dropped to my stomach.

Oh no. My eyes widened. I looked side to side, searching for a hiding place for the time being. When I found none, my heart seemed to drop. The voices were getting closer. What were they going to do to me? Somewhere in the recess of my mind, I remember being told about young girls being sacrificed to demons to satiate their thirst for evil. I reprimanded myself to think such a thought at a moment like this.

Waiting in that room seems like a good idea right about now. Then they were there in front of me.

"Hello, little miss. Lost?" Their smiles were stretched into maniacal grins. Their eyes bled crimson as they looked at me with hunger glinting in their depths. I was struck with paralyzing fear by their gaze. They slowly started to advance towards me.

I was going to die.

'_Move!'_

I immediately started to back-track my steps. As I turned around to run away I rammed into a body, causing my body to sprawl across the floor.

I heard an intake of breath from one of the demons.

"M-my liege!"

"Leave."

"But the girl-"

"Leave if you wish to live."

They nodded dumbly before disappeared in a blink of the eye.

"Turn around girl," the voice commanded and I could not deny its request. His voice had a smooth velvet quality to it that made me want to tell him everything. It was hypnotic.

"Look at me." No matter how much my mind screamed for me to run away, I reluctantly looked up to his face.

A gasp escaped from me before I could stop it.

Red hair.

Pink-brown eyes.

"Sasori."

* * *

><p>Didn't see that one coming did you? Hope you enjoy it. Please Review.<p> 


	5. Of Old Men and Farwells

Oh yeah! Another chapter people. When I updated the previous chapter, my creative juices were flowing so much that I kept writing until this came out. Another thing I want to say befor eyou guys read this that has me kind of concern is that some of you peole think I gave up on this story. Well I'm here to tell you that THERE IS NO WAY I WOULD GIVE UP ON THIS STORY! I personally love this plot and I hate it when an author writes a good story but never finishes so I'm puching myself not to be like that.

Anyways, enjoy the read. Please Review~

I own nothing but a laptop and an wild imagination

* * *

><p>"Children are remarkable for their intelligence and ardor, for their curiosity, their intolerance of shams, the clarity and ruthlessness of their vision. "<p>

-Aldous Huxley

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"Serendipity is the art of making an unsought finding."

- Pek van Andel

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Now I was going to die. He was the King. The <em>King<em>. I have heard enough stories to know that a human should not even be anywhere near him if they wanted to live, but here I was, no more than a foot away. I fidgeted with the hem of my dress as I sat on a loveseat. After that little…mishap in the hallway, Sasori escorted me, with a strong grip on my elbow so I wouldn't run away, not like I could, back to his private chambers.

I stole a quick glance at him when he wasn't paying attention to me. It was really him, the boy in my dreams. He may be more mature, but he had the exact same features. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

'_How was this even possible?' _My Inner screamed.

My heart was hammering in my chest so hard that there was no way that he didn't know I was scared out of my mind. As if reading my thoughts, he smirked a little and shifted his thoughtful gaze towards my face. Of course me fearing for my life and all, tried to look anywhere else except at his piecing gaze that seemed to be directed at me. He shifted from his position on the armchair across me to lean forward more towards myself.

"Why were you in the woods?"

Silence.

"Who are you?"

Nothing.

I heard him sigh.

"Look at me girl."

There was some irritation in his voice. I was pushing his limits, I knew that, but I refused to do what he asked; at least I tried to until I heard him speak again.

"Being difficult I see. Fine then."

I felt smooth fingers gently but firmly grab onto my chin and forced me to look at his face. With his mercurial locks, unique set of eyes and perfectly symmetrical face void of any imperfections he was the epitome of what his race is: beautiful creatures.

However, his handsome face was void of any real emotion, which made him look even more unnatural, almost…lifeless. Like his entire soul was sucked out of him and all that was left was a shell, a perfect shell, but a shell nevertheless.

I don't know what came over me, but somehow my hand lifted from clutching onto my dress for dear life to softly laying my hand on the side of his face. My tiny hand looked even smaller compared to his face. My thumb rubbed across his cheek as my eyebrows furrowed, my face took on a concentrated expression. He didn't have the same spark in his eyes like his younger self. I thought back to what my mother said about how people change when someone they hold dear suddenly passes away; it changes them, and for Sasori to lose her at such a young age must have done this to him.

"It must have killed you to lose her."

I didn't realize I said that out loud until I felt him tense, which cause me to snap out of my trance. I immediately snatched my hand back, backing into the back of the loveseat, praying that the floor would open up and swallow me to spare me the pain that was about to come to me tiny being.

One second he was in front of me and next second he was across the room staring at my form with eyes narrowed into slits. He was pissed. A heavy silence blanketed the room, him glaring at me like he wanted to smite me and me waiting for a lightning bolt to strike me from the Heavens.

"I'm sorry," I whispered quietly that if he didn't have supernatural hearing, he would not have heard what I said. I don't know what I was apologizing for, but I felt like I needed to for whatever I did to make him so livid.

His stiff shoulders relaxed marginally, but his eyes were still eyeing me suspiciously.

"How do you know?" He finally said. He was talking to me. That was good, now all I have to do it say something that would be accepting to say.

"Huh?"

I'm dead. Totally, incredibly dead.

"My mother, how do you know?"

I hesitated for a moment before divulging to him. "I know…because you told me."

Sasori raised his eyebrow at me. "I did no such thing," he said spitefully. I flinched from his harshness before I told him all about my dream. He never once interrupted me, eyes looking at me, searching for any signs that I was lying.

He stared at me for a moment for what seemed like eternity once I finished the tale; probably trying to figure what part of my body to cut off first. I was about to try make a run for it when he finally spoke.

"Come."

With that, Sasori regally moved towards the door. I was dumbstruck and just sat there like an idiot that I am. I heard him curse under his breath before flitting to me and picking me into his arms. He carried me soundlessly through the halls, never once making any noise as he glided. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he rested me on his hip. It was comforting being this close to him; he wasn't as warm as any human, but I didn't mind it.

I exhaled deeply and snuggled into the crook of his neck. I felt him tense slightly before relaxing; he tightened his hold onto me, which caused me to smile.

Then as he moved deeper into what I assumed still the castle, a sudden wave of tiredness hit me; it was like someone _wanted_ to fall asleep. I had an inkling it was the work of him, which caused me to slightly panic because obviously he didn't want me to be awake when we get to where he wants so I started to rebel. I tried to fight the sensation off, but I felt vision become blurry and my eyes started to droop no matter how much I tried to keep them open.

"You always make things difficult little one, don't you?" He muttered to me, pinkish brown eyes flickering to me.

"Sakura. My name is Sakura," I replied sluggishly before falling into blissful slumber.

* * *

><p>Sasori glanced at the girl in his arms, once she finally succumbed to his command and her breath evened out, he picked up his pace towards his destination. She knew about his mother, from a dream she claimed, but it wasn't a dream.<p>

It was a memory. A memory he starkly remembers being alone in. She wasn't there, but Sakura said she was. That irked his interest. He wanted answers how this girl could do what she did and wanted them now. Sasori knew of the only person who could provide the answers. He flitted through the twisting hallways, going farther and farther into the castle. He stopped in front of a large door before throwing it open.

"Jiraiya."

An elderly man with white spiky hair turned to face him. His tan face smiled kindly at him, "Ah, Sasori. What a pleasure! I haven't seen you in such a long time."

"We spoke yesterday at the ball."

"Oh we did? I don't recall. Must be the old age kicking in," he joked, black eyes dancing in amusement. Sasori sighed before putting a hand on his forehead to soothe the oncoming headache.

"So what brings you hear to my humble abode? Potions, spells or maybe," Jiraiya leaned in with one hand covering his mouth like he was about to say a secret," new sex positions."

Sasori let a growl of frustration. He took a deep breath and reminded himself that in order to get that old man's advice, he had to put up with it. Jiraiya laughed loudly, hands in his hips before composing himself. He took in the young king before his eyes landed on the small figure in his arms.

"Oh? Who's this little thing? Ain't she a cutie," the man cooed pinching the unconscious girl's plump cheeks.

"I found dying in the woods." His flat remark caused Jiraiya to stopped his teasing of the girl to look upon Sasori in surprise.

"You rescued her? That's out-of-character for you."

Sasori ignored his jab at him. "I came here to ask you for some answers."

Jiraiya turned serious at his tone, eyes become somber. "What is it that you need?"

The young king retold the tale the little girl told him all the while Jiraiya nodded his head in acknowledgement and stared at the human in question.

"What makes you think I know how she knew about it?"

Sasori narrowed his eyes. "You are Jiraiya the Sage. You are one of the great Sannins of our world. You have vast knowledge and have lived over ten thousand years. Do not tell me you know _nothing_ about this," he spat furiously. He did not like to be toyed with, no matter who the being is that is toying with him.

"You're right, I do know," he replied coyly," But it's going to cost you."

"Where do you want to go to do your 'research' this time?"

Jiraiya thought for a moment before replying. "Netsu Springs!"

"Of course, why doesn't that surprise me," the young king muttered to himself before speaking louder," Now tell me, what do you know?"

"Well, the answer is quite simple. This girl is a Healer."

"She's human," Sasori argued, not believing what he just heard. There was no way this little girl could be what the old man said she was. "What she did is impossible for her race to do."

"That may be so, but there have been some occasions of this sort of thing happening, though rare, it does occur. I don't know exactly how a Healer is born human but there are theories that at some point demons mated with ancestors of the mortal Healers which caused them to have such powers. You can tell as much by the way they look, they have exotic features like colored hair and eyes."

They both looked at her unnaturally pink hair. That solves his question, but as he was about to leave Jiraiya stopped him.

"There is something else you must know."

"And what is that?" How he longed to be rid of this place. The man was driving him insane with his jokes and if he doesn't leave soon, he might make Jiraiya regret ever stopping him from going.

"I believe she has a bond with you that you must come to terms with."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it was no coincidence that you saved her, that she showed you compassion, and that you showed her your softer side."

"She's just a girl," Sasori refuted.

"She'll mature in time. No doubt into quite the beauty I must say."

"Don't joke with me old man."

Jiraiya put his hands up in surrender before continuing.

"It is too early to tell, but destiny has a way of making two beings come together. For now, I suggest you find Lord Haruno seeing that she came with him and let the fates decide the rest."

Sasori left in a blur. He flitted through the passageways and out of the castle and into the village. He glided through the roads until he came across his final destination. He placed her at the door and knocked. He glanced down at the sleeping girl for the last time.

She was so tiny and frail; he could break her with the snap of his fingers if he so wished. Serendipity that man said. Sasori scoffed. The old man was senile. There was no way that such a weak thing could ever be bound to him. He narrowed his eyes at the thought. He won't allow it.

"Farwell, little one," whispered into her ear, inhaling her scent," may we never meet again."

* * *

><p>So dramatic. Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can, though I don't exacly know when. Review~<p> 


End file.
